1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current signal output circuit for outputting a current signal. Further, the invention relates to a display apparatus using the current signal output circuit.
2. Related Background Art
Various display apparatus have been known as background arts. As an example of the display apparatus, there is a display apparatus using an electroluminescence element. The example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,373,454.